Just You and Me
by Luv4Uncas
Summary: It's always just you and me." A series of drabbles/one-shots centered around the relationship between Fuu and Mugen.
1. His and Hers

Chapter 1: His and Hers

He wasn't her son. That much was for certain. In fact it was very possible he wasn't her lover's son either, but the town's prostitute had recognized her past costumer.

Seeking the opportunity to make some fast cash and to rid herself of her so called, 'burden,' she approached her one-time costumer that she had not seen in about a year.

He was on his way to pick up his 'woman' when the prostitute approached him reminding him of their one night encounter, shoving the small bundle into his arms.

He couldn't lie; he did remember this woman, 'a cheap whore.'

But he was no fool, the child bore him no resemblance; not a single feature of his was present on the child. So why was it so difficult for him to refuse to take responsibility? That was when _his_ woman came out of the teahouse, and saw the three of them. No explanation was necessary, she was more than aware of all her lovers past indiscretions. Though it hurt her to see him holding a child that she had not bore herself, she knew this child was meant for _her._

Walking up slowly to the baby and his supposed father, she said nothing, and she began to gently caress the baby's cheek, taking notice of how malnourished and neglected he was. Neither her lover nor the prostitute said anything.

She carefully took the baby out of her lover's arms and began to rock him gently, singing a special song that her mother had sung for her when she was a child, not once taking her eyes off of the baby boy. Her lover realizing the situation, threw a pouch of coins at the whore, and said nothing as he walked away following closely behind the two most important people in his life.

Feeling nervous he began to explain rather clumsily, that the whore was a previous conquest for him, or as he put it, "a fuck and nothing more." She remembered how his eyes pleaded with hers to forgive him for his past indiscretions. She merely smiled at him, and he made certain to return the smile, and so he continued to walk on with no intended destination alongside his woman, and their new son.

**Authors Note: **

It took me a while to write this one, but it's something that I have always wanted to write, so I made sure to write it carefully. Please leave me some reviews and if you have any other suggestions for a one-shot please let me know.


	2. All My Life

Chapter 2: All My Life

Pairing: FuuxMugen (obviously)

She remembered when he arrived at the teashop, nearly two years after they said their goodbyes; she all smiles and he an exhausted wreck. She was working in yet another tea shop, only this time it was her blossoming beauty that brought in all the customers, rather than the tea itself. So when suddenly out of nowhere there he was standing in the doorway looking purposeful, she knew he wasn't there for the tea either. They took up to wandering with no intended destination, and whenever they got the chance they would look up at the stars, her leaning against his tanned chest and he with his tattooed arms wrapped securely around her waist, and they were content. He in particular had never felt so at ease in all his life. So when she asked him how long he had been searching for her, it was really no surprise when he pulled her closer putting his lips to her ear and whispering, 'long time.'

I am thinking of squeezing in a drabble/one-shot of Jin and Shino, it just feels wrong to not give them their chance to shine. Lots of reviews please, and suggestions are welcome.


	3. Home

*I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters, sadly.

Ch.3: Home

Pairing: FuuxMugen and ShinoxJin

The sun reared its head in the direction of their little hut which they now called home.

She was lying on her back and he lay on his stomach with his arm draped over her bare chest. He grumbled when he sat up, noticing his wife's as well as his own nudity, and remembered the 'activities' they shared the night before, which effectively put a smile on his face.

So when he stood up to dress she immediately missed his warmth and opened her eyes looking at him dreamily, not once bothering to cover herself up, she was beyond feeling embarrassed in front of her husband. She shivered none-the-less and he reached over to cover her up and tuck her in, to which she responded, "Mugen, can you give me the baby?"

He nodded sleepily and lazily walked over to the sleeping infant.

Carefully lifting their child from the cradle, he gave her to a resting Fuu. It was almost that time where she woke up seeking her mother's milk.

She laid the baby girl on her chest rubbing the sleeping child's back and placed kisses in her hair murmuring, "my lazy little girl." Both mother and daughter looked exhausted and Mugen was mesmerized. If ever he was to imagine what Fuu looked like as a child, this small babe would be it.

He leaned over to once again tuck in his young wife as well as his small daughter, and commenced with his morning ritual of brushing his fingertips over Fuu's gentle face. She leaned her head up from her sleeping position and welcomed his gentle kisses to her lips, cheeks, and forehead. When they were finished she gave him the warmest smile that was reserved only for him, and he headed out of their bedroom.

He made a stop in the next room in their little hut, in which their three year old son slept. Much like his father, his body was splayed all over his futon with his hair sticking up wildly in every direction. Mugen couldn't help but smirk at his son's display. Walking in the small room he rearranged the blankets on the futon fixing his son's haphazard sleeping position, tucking him in and running his hand over his hair which was wild like his own, but softer like Fuu's.

Walking out the door he focuses on the road ahead which leads him to his job at the docks. He feels completely at peace with his life.

At about the same time in another town miles away, a silent ronin emerged from his own home, taking extra care to not disturb his now pregnant wife's slumber. His Shino may be gentle but with her new situation she is quite temperamental when she is awakened early. He silently and peacefully makes his way to his dojo where his students await their lessons.

And both men though thankful for the opportunity they have to provide for their families financially, can't help themselves from wishing the day would go by faster so they can return to their homes to their women and children.

* * *

So that's it for the 3rd one-shot! I just had to put Jin and Shino in there too.

These one-shots are so much fun, I really want to put in a one-shot with Yatsuha eventually, so be on the lookout for it. Later! Leave a review!


	4. Insecurities

Chapter 4: Insecurities

Pairing: FuuxMugen

Some days she didn't want him to go. He couldn't blame her for her fears and insecurities which caused her to tell him "don't go." It was after all a job that took him dangerously close to the red-light district; a place that once brought him great pleasures. Now the district only made him feel repulsed.

It was one of the only legitimate jobs he could find. So when he was offered a job to be the bodyguard of a gambling club's owner, he could not refuse. No other establishment wanted to hire a pirate from the Ryukyu's, especially one as wild and as tattooed as him.

"No, stay with me."

So he relented and let her win this battle like he let her win so many others, and followed her back into their hut. He really only wanted to be her bodyguard anyways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short and simple one-shot but I think it was effective! Please leave reviews….no seriously leave a review. : )


	5. Already Taken

**Already Taken**

Series: Samurai Champloo

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Her journey was finally over and she knew she would have to begin a new one. It had been a good three years since she'd last seen him. Sure he was a complete pervert, but damn could he hold his own in a battle or what? Her partner was trailing after her, trying to convince her not to go. He felt that the man she fell for was too dangerous, a complete idiot who would get her pregnant, and then ditch her. Still, she had to try.

Walking out of headquarters she stretched her arms out above her head, it was a beautiful day in Nagasaki, albeit a very hot one, but beautiful none-the-less. Waving goodbye to her partner who had a rather solemn look on his face, she started out on her journey, though she never would have imagined that her so called 'journey' would only last about 10 minutes.

Turning a corner close to the marketplace, she saw a man out of the side of her eye that bared a strange resemblance to the one she was presently searching for.

'It couldn't be…could it?'

She stopped in her tracks and took in the potential love of her life. If his tattoos and tanned skin didn't give him away, his wild hair and crude language did. He seemed to be cursing to himself, and she walked a bit closer to hear his one-man conversation.

"Damn it! I told her not to wander off, probly got herself kidnapped again! Shit, if she's not back in three minutes I swear there's gonna be hell to pay." He noticed a couple walking by staring at him and whispering, obviously about him.

"If ya' got somethin' ta' fuckin' say, then say it ta' my face!" That effectively made the couple takes off at the speed of light.

There was no denying it; this guy was definitely _her_ guy. 'What luck', she thought.

Walking up to him with all the confidence and courage in the world, she began to speak to him.

"Ha, I never expected to find you so soon. This must be fate."

Mugen looked over his shoulder at the woman speaking to him. Brushing her off he said, "Huh, sorry but I ain't interested. Sell yur' goods else where sister cause I ain't buyin'."

Turning back around he started to mumble again. "I know it's been a good five minutes by now." He started to walk away only to be stopped by a hand around his wrist, snatching it away he gave a dirty look and started to leave again, when she stood in his path.

She looked at him with complete annoyance. "I'm not some whore you idiot! I know you might not remember me since last time we met you got knocked out cold." He began picking his ear with his pinky finger. She had to reel herself back from knocking him out cold again. "…But it's me the ninja woman you met in that brothel house. Don't you remember? My name is Yatsu…"

"Aha, I knew you were some whore! Look lady I don't know what ya' want from me, but chances are when ever I screwed you in the past, I paid fair and square! Now get outta' here I'm busy, and I swear ta' fuck if she see's me with you I'll never hear the end of it!"

Brushing her away he started walking away again.

The ninja woman was absolutely livid, no way were her last three years spent pining for this guy going to be in vain! 'That does it! Were getting married and that's all there is to it!'

Looking to her side she noticed a rather large and _familiar_ looking piece of wood, 'hmmm, uh-huh!' Just as she was going to let her future husband have it she heard a loud, "Fuuuu!"

'Huh?' She asked herself pulling the large piece of wood behind her in an attempt to hide it.

Looking ahead to where he was running, she noticed an attractive looking young woman wearing an old pink kimono, and holding a small package. She looked about 18 years old; she had stopped in her tracks looking at him with doe eyes that would draw the attention of complete strangers.

Behind the young woman were a few young men who seemed to be trying to pick-her up. As soon as _her_ fiancé saw the men following the pink kimono clad woman, he quickly pulled her to his chest and gave the most horrific snarl that he could, all the while clutching the girl to him with one hand while the other hand was reaching for his sword. The young men quickly left a trail of dust behind them. Putting his sword away he released the young woman.

Throwing his hands up in the air, he said or rather yelled, "where in the hell you been woman? I leave you alone for less then a damn minute to buy some sake, and when I turn around yur' fuckin' gone! Is this the payment that I get for buying you a new kimono?" He made sure to point to the package that the young woman was carrying for emphasis.

Not allowing herself to be yelled at, the young woman shouted right back, "be quiet Mugen, it's your fault I went missing! I told you it was too crowded in the market place, I got lost in the crowd!" She replied shaking a fist in his face while the other held her kimono, continuing on with her rant she said, "then to top it off those three perverts started hassling me! Some boyfriend you are! Good looking girls like me shouldn't be left alone!" Crossing her arms she stuck her nose high up in the air with a look of defiance.

For a second there the ninja woman thought that _her_…err…that _this _guy would actually strike the young woman, but instead he started cursing in foreign talk and kicking the dusty road in a rather comical way, all the while _his_ girlfriend Fuu shook her head in disapproval. He was still cursing when she gently called his name.

"Mugen…" He stopped his private conversation and attack on Mother Nature to look at her, "what now?"

His anger slowly faded and it was replaced with a smirk and a roll of the eyes when she smiled at him in the most beautiful way possible that hinted something more. Reaching out to him, _his _Fuu tugged lightly on his shirt, pulling him to her level kissing him. He eagerly responded kissing her with all the might and frustration that he could. Neither of the two seemed to mind the passerby's who saw them kissing in public.

Both clutched at each other tightly and passionately, and the ninja woman took note of how he looked at the young woman Fuu. There was a gentleness in his smile and eyes when he pulled away slightly to smooth her hair back into its place. And the ninja woman knew that her place was not with him. She was too late, he was already taken.

Turning back around she dropped the wood and walked back to headquarters with her hands clasped behind her back looking up at the sky. 'See you around, I guess it wasn't meant to be.'

As she nearly reached the office, she saw her long time partner running up to her as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Yatsuha!"

"Yeah I'm back, any new assignments or are we…huh?"

Before she realized what had happened, he had her in a tight embrace, and his lips were crushed to hers. It took Yatsuha a moment to react, but with a shrug of the shoulders she embraced him back, and made sure to return the kiss all the while thinking, 'This might work too.'

**End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well there it is! My one-shot involving Yatsuha, Mugen and Fuu. I had planned for it to be a little longer but I think this is enough. I think it was really classy of Yatsuha to not force herself into the relationship. Let me know what you think!


	6. Not my Job

*I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters, but I wish I did.

Pairing: FuuXMugen

**Not my Job**

The smell was overwhelming; he really thought he would die or gag, which ever one came first. The rotting stench of corpses he could handle, because that foul odor was nothing in comparison to the present stench.

How the hell _his_ girl could do this day in and day out was something he'd never understand. She'd ditched him a few minutes earlier because she said she was going to start dinner. He could hear her giggling in the kitchen.

'How the hell did I get stuck with this job? My job is to kick ass and take names later!'

In a fit of exasperation he said gritting his teeth, "quit squirming." The little bundle paid him no heed as it continued to wiggle about. Finally accomplishing the task, he tossed the soiled diaper to the side of the room into the waist basket, and picked up the baby boy to admire his handy work.

The seven month old merely cooed at his proud father and tried to stretch his little hands out in an attempt to grab hold of his father's wild hair, which for a long while now had become his favorite past time. The infant was absolutely fascinated with his father's hair.

Holding his son up Mugen gave a pleased grin, unfortunately the grin was effectively wiped off his face when_ his_ version of a diaper fell off the boy. He regrettably forgot to use the diaper pins to keep it in place. And as luck would have it, just as the diaper fell to the ground, the baby decided that he had to pee.

The last thing that was heard was Mugen cursing in his native Ryukyu language, while the baby cooed on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I had this one in my mind for a while now and I really like how it turned out! Fuu certainly is a clever one using the excuse of having to make dinner to get Mugen to change their baby's dirty diaper! Poor Mugen!


	7. The Salon

**The Salon**

**Samurai Champloo: FuuXMugen**

**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They had finished breakfast a while before, giving Fuu plenty of time to lose her chubby girl weight. Now that she was back to normal, much to Mugen's relief, she began to dress properly for the day. Mugen was still being Mugen lying on the porch of their hut scratching his stomach, still trying to digest the early breakfast Fuu had given him. He didn't quite know why she had cooked so early in the morning, but he wasn't one to refuse breakfast. Thanks to Fuu he had put on more weight, he was still lanky but now he looked much less malnourished.

Coming out of the hut, Fuu stepped over her wild mutt of a boyfriend. He took note of how much she was in a hurry, as well as how she had left all her hair down not bothering to fix it. This was how he liked seeing her, with her hair down flowing around her shoulders. It had grown quite long and that was how he liked it, it was wild, just like him.

"Hey babe, what's the rush?" Fuu stopped in her tracks and looked back at him, then looked back to the road and then back at him again. Mugen was getting rather suspicious. Getting up into a lazy sitting position, he scratched his neck and yawned, and then he stood up crossing his arms and looked at her rather suggestively.

Fuu became rather embarrassed, 'Oh no, I know what's on his mind, he'll just have to wait for me to come back.'

"Mugen…I'm kinda in a hurry, I'll have a surprise when I get back, okay." Turning around she began to head out, when she heard him walking up behind her. Stopping she looked over her shoulder. Mugen stopped walking and had his hands crossed behind his back, and was smirking at her nonchalontly. Growling at Mugen she began to walk again, and again she heard him walking behind her, purposefully dragging his feet so she would hear him.

"Grrrr, Mugen!"

"Yeah?" He said as innocently as possible.

"What part of, 'it's a surprise,' do you not get?"

Then Mugen replied, "Ya know I don't much care for any kinds a damn surprises, girly."

Fuu sighed defeated, "Mugen you won't like where I'm going. You're going to complain the whole time, but if you want to come that bad then let's go, I'll miss my appointment."

She did not miss the grin of victory on Mugen's part as he began to run his fingers through her long silky locks.

When they arrived at the Salon, Mugen grabbed onto Fuu's arm gently.

"Oi, what the hell is this place?"

Fuu looked absolutely delighted!

"Great we made it on time, come on let's go!" Pulling her arm from his grasp she took his hand and led him into the Salon. Mugen looked around him rather confused, and he followed Fuu into the empty seat and took note of the female employee sweeping what looked to be a lot of stray hairs on the floor. He also did not fail to see the set of knives off to the side. But what really tipped him off was when one of the employees began to part Fuu's hair down the middle, or should he say _his_ hair, and then the woman began to brush it.

"Oh hell no…"

Both Fuu and the woman looked up at him.

"Mugen what's wrong with you?"

Walking up to Fuu he stared down the lady who was going to cut _his _hair. The woman looked terrified! Fuu quickly intervened.

Jumping up she shouted, "Mugen! Back off what are you doing, it's a haircut! She's not going to slit my throat ya know!"

"Grabbing Fuu's arm once more he shouted, get your ass outta that seat woman, ya ain't gettin' no hair cut and that's all there is to it!"

Mugen was pissed! Fuu pinched the bridge of her nose in complete frustration, "Mugen we talked about this a while back. My hair is too long, way too long for a waitress."

Mugen wasn't budging, his face looked like it was suddenly carved out of stone, but at least he wasn't glaring at the poor employee anymore. Now his eyes were glued to Fuu.

A fact which the woman took full advantage of, slowly crawling away.

"I don't remember agreeing to anything, it's fine the way it is." He said tucking her hair behind her ears.

Fuu giggled and looked at the floor, she knew how much he liked to touch her hair and watch her brush it. 'Maybe he's got a hair fetish.' Looking at Mugen once more she giggled again, 'nope, just likes my hair.'

"Mugen, it's not going to be cut that short, just a little bit." Then she showed him how short she had planned to have it cut. He seemed to be paying attention, much more closely then she would have expected. 'Oh Mugen…'

"Come on Mugen you can watch while it gets cut, and if you think that its being cut too short, you can let _me_ know."

Mugen seemed to be off in a daze but Fuu knew that he was weighing his options. Drag Fuu out of the store and face not 'getting any action' for days, he cringed. Or…let her get the damn hair cut so long as it's still long enough that he could run his fingers through it. Decisions, decisions.

"Hmph! Find then, get yur' hair cut, but I'll be watching!"

Fuu gave him a quick peck on the lips which immediately put a smile on his face. Well at least he would be 'getting some action' for sure after this.

Fuu sat back down in the chair and called the female stylist back out. She crawled out from behind the paying area, and slowly made her way back to the chair. Fuu greeted her with a smile and mouthed 'sorry' to her. When the stylist looked up at Mugen she noticed his eyes watching her pick up the knife, and he said or rather motioned by pointing to himself, his eyes, and her: 'I've got my eyes on you.' Taking a large gulp, she began the torturous task of cutting the girls rather long hair.

Mugen watched every move the stylist made, and his eyes would continuously flicker over to Fuu's, watching for any signs of discomfort from her. If this lady cut a part of Fuu she wasn't suppost to, Mugen would let her have it!

It didn't take too long and fortunately Mugen didn't intervene but he did get impatient. When it was all over Mugen nodded his head, Fuu happily leaped out of the chair, and the stylist let out a sigh of relief. She needed a vacation!

Fuu paid the lady, giving her extra for the trouble and they left the salon.

Walking along back to the hut Fuu said, "See Mugen, that wasn't so hard was it?"

But Mugen did not hear her, though his eyes were looking forward, his hand had crept back to her head and it was pleasantly running its fingers through _his_ hair. Was it just Mugen's imagination or was Fuu's hair even more radiant than before? The couple continued to walk on when Fuu noticed a smile slowly emerge on Mugen's face, all the while his hand was still buried in her hair.

'Oh yeah, he's got a hair fetish, for sure.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I think it would have been even funnier if it had been Mugen's hair that Fuu wanted to have cut! That would have been hilarious; maybe I'll make a part two to this chapter!

Later and leave a review!


	8. The Club

**The Club**

Samurai Champloo: FuuXMugen

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters….

* * *

The loud roar of the crowd drowned out all other voices in the gambling club except hers. All eyes were focused on her as she set the magic in her hands to work. No one quite understood how the stunning young girl acquired such skills; in fact it was one of the great mysteries of the whole gambling district. Her skills brought in plenty of men both young and old, willing to gamble their earnings away to get a sight of the dazzling young dice roller.

She was fortunate enough to get the job due to her skills, youth, and beauty. And few knew that the now aging Yakuza Boss especially had a soft spot for her, due to the fact that she looked an awful lot like his dead daughter. Her face seemed to bring him some comfort, and he preferred her working at his club rather than at the club of some other bastard, who may take advantage of her. He made sure she was well protected from some of the patrons of the club, who were not so good at keeping their hands to themselves. From the first day that he hired her, he knew her employment would be short-lived due to _both_ her current situations, never-the-less he agreed to her desperate pleas to give her a job.

Coming out of his reverie he heard the long coming inevitable. Looking to the side, the Yakuza Boss saw him. There he stood, his teeth bared like that of a dog. The front door had come off its hinges when he had shoved it open, making a loud smash. His wild eyes searched briefly for his possession, and when he found it, or better put, when he found her, he began making his way through the crowd.

The wild tanned young man shoved his way through the patrons currently surrounding his intended target; they took note of his tattooed arms and dared not shove him back. The Yakuza guards however, were not going to let such disrespect be shown in their boss' club, and they pulled their swords prepared to finish him for his lack of respect. The Yakuza boss raised his arm in the air holding them back, and reluctantly, they backed down. The wild young man the entire time kept his eyes on his possession as he made his way through the vast club, but that did not mean he was not aware of the yakuza men watching him, if they would have tried to stop him he would have made them pay dearly for it.

Once he reached her, his breath hitched slightly. He took note of the light make-up she wore that illuminated her already striking features, especially her eyes and lips. He noticed her uniform next. Her dark purple Kimono, how it seemed to hug her a bit too tightly in all the right places. He also noticed how low her neckline was and how her legs were slightly showing, and how beautiful she looked, and he realized that if she looked this beautiful to him, surely she looked beautiful to the men currently surrounding her. This thought was enough to send him over the edge, reaching for his sword, _her_ eyes widened.

Everyone in the club seemed glued to their spot, and no one moved for fear that it would finally force him to snap, and cut the girl down right there. Fools, none of them knew except for the young girl and the Yakuza Boss, that it was no one but _she_ who was safe. The crazed wild young man was prepared to kill every single man in the club who had seen her this way. Only _he_ could see her like this, only _he_ could see the softness of her skin and _he_ alone was suppost to surround her in such a way. She was suppost to give _him_ all of her attention. These men had to die, he had reasoned it with himself, it was only right. They had wronged him and now they had to pay for it with their lives; he then pulled the sword from its scabbard.

Doing the only thing she knew to do she jumped up, and tried to stop him from the onslaught she knew that he had mentally planned. He would kill everyone in the club save for her, of that she was certain of. From the time his voice had first hitched upon seeing her look so beautiful he was breathing heavily, and currently, his eyes roved over her and her current 'nakedness'. She could see the madness in his eyes.

Quickly trying to cover herself up the best she could, she began to gently speak to him in soft whispers, lovingly rubbing his arms, and looking into his eyes trying to calm him as best she could. It took a painstakingly long while for him to at least stop breathing heavily, but his hand was still on his sword. She could see it in his eyes; he was warring with himself to not kill all the men in the club. Using the last and final thing that she could, she pulled him down to her level as carefully as she could and gently placed her lips on his, his stance seemed to soften somewhat, and she began to caress his face. Slowly she pulled back and smiled at him and then repeated her motions.

Though everyone in the club was still afraid, they could not help but to look on in wonder, they were quite mesmerized by how the delicate looking young girl, no…better said…young woman, could calm such a wild animal. She was more of a mystery to them now than she was before.

As she continued to calm her wild man, she reached for his hand that was not holding his sword, and placed it to her stomach looking up at him, and the hardness of his eyes diminished. She felt him caress her stomach, and leaning her head against his chest closing her eyes, she knew she had won.

He didn't put away his sword but he did put his arm around her waist and began to lead her outside the club, as he left the club he kept _his_ two 'possessions' close to him wrapped securely under his arm, and he glared at the patrons of the club, including the yakuza men. He did give the Yakuza Boss a glare, but it seemed less harsh in nature than the one the rest of the club population had received. The wild man was not too much of a fool to realize that it was because of the Boss, that he and his_ possessions_ were able to make it out of the club unscathed after his behavior. Walking out of the club they took the trek home, looking around he realized just how far she had to walk at night all alone. It bothered him greatly and his arm tightened around her.

"Fuu…" her eyes which had been closed since she had laid her head on his chest back in the club opened, and she stopped walking and looked up at him. He looked pensive and angry, but not as angry as before. Putting his hands on her shoulders he began to speak.

"Fuu, I told ya before, ya got no damn business working at a place like that, waitressing I get, but ya can't work at that kinda fucking place." He was doing his best to keep his temper, then he flinched and took a deep breath; he seemed to be shaking slightly but she knew it wasn't from anger. She quickly and carefully lifted his shirt and inspected his bandages. They seemed to be alright, but she knew she would not know for sure until she got him home, and checked them thoroughly.

Rather than argue with him she said, "You could have strained your wounds, you can't be doing foolish things like this Mugen. What if something had happened back there? What then, huh?" He was soaking in everything she was saying, so she continued on, "I had to work there Mugen. I was lucky to get the job, the Boss was very understanding of our situation. He knew we needed the money and he gave me the job, he even paid me a little in advance. I was able to buy you the medicine that you needed for your wounds, you were really sick," he knew that her voice was cracking and he didn't want to stop her, and then she finally sobbed out, "you were in so much pain, I was trying to help you." He pulled her to him, letting her bury her face in his chest; she was still very careful to not upset his healing wounds.

"I don't need some shitty medicine Fuu, I get better on my own just fine; the usual stuff that we use woulda been enough." Drying her eyes off on her sleeve she said, "Those herbs were taking too long to help and they burned your cuts." He tried to interrupt her but stubbornly she said, "If I have to I'll take another job like this again."

He wasn't going to lie, it made him angry that she would say that but it was so late and they were both so tired, so he pulled her face close to his and kissed all her stubbornness away. She realized that as he was kissing her he was speaking into her mouth, telling her how upset he was that the men had seen her looking so revealed and beautiful, and that they had no right to see her like that. Clamping her mouth shut over his she stopped him from saying more, and when the two parted lips he put his hand to her stomach while the other hand cradled the back of her head. Pulling her head to him he kissed her forehead.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and the two began to walk back home to their little hut. There was a calm silence between the two of them until he spoke, "Have ya been eatin' right? Don't forget yur eatin' fur two now."

She giggled and smiled at him, nuzzling herself further into his warmth and said "yes Mugen, were both very healthy. I'm going for a check-up tomorrow. Will you come with me?"

Sighing he said, "course I will baby" and then pausing for a moment he said rather sternly, "I gotta keep an eye on that damn dirty doctor a yurs, don't think I didn't notice him givin' ya the eye, damn dirty bastard." He made sure to mumble the last few words but she heard him and laughed aloud. Her laughter echoed through the night as they made the final trek around the corner of the road, where their little hut lay.

* * *

I'm thinking about writing a one-shot about Fuu's dirty doctor. That would be something! Leave a review please!


	9. Punishments

**Punishments**

**Samurai Champloo: FuuxMugen**

Disclaimer: I do not own SamCham or any of its characters….

There it was again, that incessant boot to his head, and once again it was followed by a soft giggle and then a woman's "hush." In all honesty, if it came from something or someone else, he would be pissed. But he couldn't bring himself to be his normal violent self with this particular set of schemers, so he played along. Once again he felt the kick to his head and sure enough, he heard the giggle and the "hush" right after. So just as he had been doing each time he felt the kick and heard the giggle followed by the "hush," he adjusted his lazy sleeping position that he currently held on the front porch floor, and slithered his body a bit further away from the range of fire. Then he could hear the careful rustling of clothing.

Once again he felt a kick and once again he moved. This continued on for a short while longer until he decided that it was time to turn the tables. So after he moved once more and heard the rusting of clothing, he prepared himself for the soon to come kick, and just as the baby boy extended his chubby little leg to kick his father as viciously as a baby could to the head, Mugen surprised the schemers by grabbing the baby's foot before it could reach his head. Opening his eyes and looking at his son, he could see that the baby had a wide eyed look on his face, and Fuu had a smile on her face trying to contain her laughter. She sat on her legs with her son perched on her lap.

Their first born son sat still on his mother's lap, waiting for his father to make his move, it was a showdown. Finally Mugen gave him a smirk, and the baby broke out into a wide smile giggling and screaming happily, clapping his hands as he reached out for Mugen. Sitting up Mugen grabbed the boy from his mother and stood tossing him high in the air, catching him as he fell back down to the earth. He knew how much Fuu hated it when he did that. Looking at her out of the side of his eye, he could see the nervous look on her face as she stood wondering whether or not she should take the baby back. He now decided to set his plan into action.

"So kid, ya think kickin' yur old man in the head is funny, huh?" The baby continued to babble on and scream in his baby talk as Mugen flew him around in the air. "Just fur that, yur goin' ta bed early."

Walking back in the house Mugen could hear his woman following him, just as she entered the hut behind him, he ran behind her locking the door. Fuu looked at him wondering what he was doing, and he have her a perverted leer. Instinctively she began to grab at the front of her kimono, but Mugen reached out ripping the obi off before she could prepare herself for his less than noble intentions. Shaking the now torn garment in front of her, he walked to the bedroom swinging the torn piece of clothing over his head for Fuu to see. Fortunately, the baby did not see since he was busy playing with his fathers ear, doing his best to remove the shiny earring that it held.

Once Mugen was in the room putting the baby in his crib, Fuu began to clumsily try to hold her Kimono closed but with-out her obi, her chances were slim to none. Then she heard him coming back into the kitchen, but she also heard a dragging sound of sorts. Just then he emerged from the room with their futon firmly clasped in his hand and he was dragging it behind him. The other hand was busy moving the chair that was in the middle of the kitchen. She also noticed that his shirt was missing. Throwing the futon down on the middle of the kitchen floor, he began to slowly walk over to Fuu who was still clutching her kimono closed as best she could, and he said in a low voice, "and now its time for yur' punishment baby."

Giving her a wolfish grin, his eyes stayed glued to hers as he began tugging at his shorts, preparing her for what was to come next. Walking backwards with a coy smile on her face, she felt her back hit the front door, and she knew from the look on her husband's face, her punishment was going to leave her pleasantly unable to walk for at least two days.

**The End**

Fun one-shot to write! I hope ya'll enjoyed it too! Later and don't forget to review!


	10. Too Trusting

**Too Trusting**

**Samurai Champloo**: FuuXMugen

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SamCham or its characters…

Thanks for all the reviews, their like my energy source or something!

* * *

She asked him once about his past, curiosity got the better of her and she regretted it almost immediately. His whole demeanor changed. He got an upset far away look in his eyes that she thought had some sadness to it, and his whole body tensed up. He refused to tell her much, other than that it was the usual killing, drinking, and traveling; he decided it was best not to mention all the brothels he had visited. He had told her a couple of months before that he had visited so many brothels that he'd lost count. It was said out of anger at the time, and that was when _he_ saw _her_ get a far away look in her eyes that Mugen _knew,_ had sadness mixed in it.

So to put an end to the question, he simply stated that his past wasn't anything worth mentioning. The two of them had an understanding, she never asked him about his past, and he made sure that his past didn't come anywhere near her. He knew his past could and would come back to haunt him. The gods knew just how much he had done to warrant him some enemies who wanted some payback, so he was very careful where he took her and who he let her hang around. She was so damn trusting it made him want to strangle her sometimes, but it was something he didn't want to see taken away from her either, because he knew that the day she lost her trusting nature, would be the day that he had failed to protect her. He couldn't have that.

* * *

Read and review please!


	11. Regret

**Regret**

**Samurai Champloo: FuuXMugen**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SamCham or its characters…

He had almost got her killed today. He was so pissed that some asshole cut them in line at the market that he started a fight. She tugged on his sleeve trying to get him to calm down, but he was already so riled up that he didn't pay attention. Turns out that the bastard was some rich noble lord and he had some serious skills. Mugen tried to push Fuu off to the side but rather than wait until she was out of the way, the so called 'noble lord' swung his sword …he actually swung his fucking sword. It all happened so fast. Fuu was almost to safety but the noble's sword was close enough to slash her arm. It wasn't a horrible slice but it was bad enough that there was blood and the air was filled with her cry. He couldn't explain to you if he wanted just how quickly the noble found himself a head shorter.

As soon as Mugen finished him off, he had his girl in his arms, cradling her to him as best he could until they were deep within the woods, where no one would find them. Her tears had nearly vanished and she was sniffling now as he tried desperately to bandage her wound, but his shaky hands wouldn't let him finish sooner. Eventually her sniffles dwindled away and were replaced with something even worse, "Thank you, thank you Mugen…thank you, for saving me."

* * *

Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Any suggestions? I really appreciate all the reviews and alerts, thanks guys you all really make me smile!


	12. The Name Game

'**The Name Game'**

**Samurai Champloo: FuuXMugen**

**Disclaimer:** Since this isn't a perfect world I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters…but I wish I did. :)

* * *

They weren't married and hadn't discussed marriage much, but it was clear to the both of them that if they were to ever get married, it would be to each other. One thing they both did discuss from time to time, however; was the name that they would share. Technically, he had no family name to give her, something which weighed much more heavily on his mind than he would ever admit to. And though she did have a family name, it was obviously too dangerous to use, considering the possibility that she was still on the Shogun's most wanted list. Still their lack of a name didn't bother her nearly as much as it did him. So to ease his mind she came up with an idea of what to do about their situation. "Why don't we just make one up?" She suggested it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world to do.

His frame went rigid for a few moments and she immediately felt bad for having suggested such a thing, 'maybe I made him feel even worse.' She moved closer to him on the grass and was about to take back what she said when he spoke.

"Doesn't sound like such a bad idea," looking up to the sky rubbing his chin he looked thoughtful, "but it'll need to be a believable name, somethin' that'll really fit us, and not some damn sissy name," he emphasized his last point by making a face of disgust at the prospect of having a wimpy name, and she couldn't help but giggle.

And then the 'name-game' began where they each began to pick out family names that they felt would suit them the best. Of course hers sounded so much more like noble and samurai names, while his were often hard to pronounce and quite frankly ones she had never even heard of before, but both oddly enough took their 'name-game' seriously. Eventually she began to write them all down and one-by-one they began their process of elimination, but every time they eliminated a few names, some new ones would pop-up into their heads. The long list of names seemed to never end, but they rather enjoyed it. The way she saw it was that, "most people get stuck with the names they're born with whether they like them or not, but this way we can choose the name we want to share." He snorted at her sentimentality and laid back on the grass with his head in her lap looking up at her, "yeah, I guess I got no complaints, it's a pretty sweet deal, but shit at this rate we'll never have a damn name." He made sure to give her his lop-sided grin so that she knew he wasn't upset about it. She ran her fingers through his wild hair, and explained that they had plenty of time to decide.

Then an idea hit her and she didn't know why she hadn't thought of it earlier. Her breath hitched in her throat and he immediately sat up thinking the worst. She looked at him and smiled and her expression immediately calmed him back down. He pulled her into his lap. "What the hell girly? Ya made me think ya saw a fuckin' kidnapper or somethin'." He looked kind of annoyed…err…scratch that, from the look on his face he was defiantly annoyed, but his arms which were wrapped around her remained gentle.

"Mugen," she explained leaning her head against his lean frame enjoying the sound of his heart beat, "I think that we should combine our two names." "Huh?" He looked dumbfounded, so she reiterated. "Well for example, you chose the name Kinjo while I chose Takahashi…if we put the two together it could be something like Kinhashi or Takainjo," she looked absolutely amazed at her own brilliance, and Mugen seemed rather pleased by her idea as well and unconsciously pulled her closer, "I like the second one better, it sounds pretty bad-ass, but lets go through the list and start puttin' em together to see what we come up with." She enthusiastically nodded her head and the two came up with a variety of names ranging from Kurazawa to Miyamoto. Just how many hours were they sitting there trying to come up with a name...who knows? All that was for certain was that hours later, they finally had a small list of names they both agreed would suit them well, but by then the two looked and felt completely exhausted.

They unanimously decided to take a long overdue lunch break, and when they were finished Mugen decided that he wanted some _saki,_ and Fuu wasn't going to complain. They both needed to take a load off. Picking names was harder than they thought it would be. Since Fuu was the one mainly in charge of the money, she pulled out her coin purse to see how many _ryo's_ she had left, and she began to count them up while Mugen watched.

And now…it was Mugen's turn to have the mother of all great ideas. "Oh shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Fuu turned to him swiftly thinking it was him now that saw an attacker.

He grabbed her a bit too roughly and pulled her to him with a grin full of, 'Oh yeah, you know you love it!' and exclaimed rather loudly "Hey babe, how bout' you bein' called Fuu Ryosaki!" For a second she didn't quite catch on to what he had suggested since she was trying in vain to pry his perverted wandering hands off from her behind, but when his words finally reached her brain she latched her fingers into his hair and pulled him down for a kiss; all previous thoughts of removing his roving hands gone. Their prior list of names were quickly forgotten, and neither could have been happier.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait but summer school was murderous, I feel so bad that I neglected these two but I'm back! I think it's pretty awesome that they chose Ryosaki since its two things that they both enjoy (Ryo and Saki), at least Mugen certainly does. I think that Fuu could do with out the saki though! Hope the update is okay, it didn't come out exactly how I wanted but oh well! Leave reviews please! Later!

P.S. For those of you who have left reviews, have alerts, marked me as a favorite author and kept my story in your favorites thanks a bunch! It really keeps me motivated to continue these stories!


	13. It All Works Out, Eventually

**It all works out…eventually**

Samurai Champloo

Pairing: FuuXMugen

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any one else in the SamCham universe.

* * *

She still wasn't used to their new relationship and neither was he, but they both were doing their best to, as Mugen put it, "go with the flow," but it wasn't easy. They were almost complete opposites. Often quarreling over the most trivial of things and then just as quickly, they would make-up…the only way they knew how. She supposed it would always be this way and though it often drove her crazy, she couldn't imagine it being any other way and now that she really thought about it, she hoped it would always stay this way.

He figured it would always be like this, the two of them in a never ending argument. They were complete opposites for fucks sake! She wanted him to romance her, where-as he wanted to get right to the sex. He would get annoyed and call her "flat chested" and she'd call him a "wild baboon." But it seemed to work out best this way, because he couldn't imagine himself ever really being a gentlemen or anything like that anyway, and now that he thought about it, he couldn't imagine Fuu ever really being a lady. Things have a way of working out.

* * *

Please read and review! BTW I just realized that I haven't put up the epilogue for my FuuXMugen story: The Longest Day! I need to get to it, I've left too many in anticipation for too long! Sorry it will be up soon! Later!


	14. Surely and Definitely

**Surely and Definitely**

Samurai Champloo

Pairing: FuuXMugen (and JinXShino)

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its awesome characters.

* * *

It had been nearly a month or so since Mugen and Fuu became much _closer_. The Pirate and the Waitress enjoyed their time alone together, and were surprised that it took them so long to realize what everyone else knew. The changes while the three were traveling together were subtle, but once it was only the two of them, the sneers and deafening screeches became sidelong glances and soft longing sighs. And then pretty soon "crazy ape" became mostly "Mugen," and "flat chested brat" became usually "Fuu," and sometimes even "Babe."

Jin had gone a couple of months before to retrieve a certain ex-brothel worker from an island, and his friends knew that he'd return soon enough, and he'd _definitely_ notice a change in his companions' relationship. Now Mugen didn't seem to mind Jin finding out about them but Fuu couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed over the situation, she would never take back the new change, but she did worry about how Jin would react to their new relationship.

He would surely threaten and perhaps even attempt to kill the Pirate for having taken her virtue.

He would surely shake his head in disapproval at the Waitress' lack of morale.

He would surely make sure to keep the Ruffian away from the tea shop as much as possible.

He would surely keep the Sunflower maiden from going anywhere near the docks.

He would surely glare at the Ryukyuan when his hand lingered too long on hers.

He would surely lecture the Pink Kimono clad woman about the importance of marriage.

He would surely try his best to stay awake at night and make sure that the Pervert wouldn't attempt to reach out for her once more.

….He would defiantly have his hands full for the next few days, weeks…maybe even years.

* * *

Authors Note: I really don't think that Jin would try to keep them apart but he would definitely keep an eye on them. I can't help but see him as an almost big brother to Fuu, so naturally he's looking out for his little sister. All suitors including you Mugen BEWARE!

BTW if anyone has any requests as to what kind of one-shot they would like me to write, by all means feel free to let me know! **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **Later!


	15. Troublesome

**Troublesome**

Samurai Champloo

Pairing: FuuXMugen

Disclaimer: I don't own SamCham or any of its characters etc.

* * *

She was basking in the sun and soon he would be home, complaining that she shouldn't be out by herself again. He had gotten into the habit much more lately than ever, to scold her over the smallest of things. She often called him an "old worry wart." To which he would scoff at and pull her back to the safety of their hut, still...it was understandable. What is a pirate to do when he finds himself now responsible for two lives besides his own? Unconsciously her hand brushed over her swollen belly. It had to be overwhelming for the poor ruffian, but anyone would have to admit that his protectiveness was admirable. And it happened again, thinking about him brought a familiar smile to her face, and she decided that when he returned home, she would make it up to him.

* * *

You guys can decide how she makes it up to him. XOXOXOXO Review please!


	16. Meetings

**Meetings**

**Samurai Champloo **: FuuxMugen (somewhat FuuxShinsuke)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SamCham or its characters…

Sorry for the long absence but I have been a busy bee! This one-shot is part of another story that I have yet to finish called The Longest Day, but my friend told me that I should add it as part of my one-shot series of Just You and Me; she felt that it would go well as a one-shot. So for those of you who have already read it, here it is again, there has been some editing. Read and Enjoy!

**This particular one-shot is AU!**

* * *

Mugen had been polishing off his motor cycle on the strip by the beach. It was a pretty uneventful day, and he was bored as hell. Sitting on his bike looking up at the sky he heard heavy panting, and the sound of sandals, size 5 ½ or maybe 6, and knew someone was in a hurry. Still it wasn't enough to peak his interest. As the person got closer he looked to the side where the panting was coming from, but he didn't move his head. That's when he saw her.

Now Mugen was never the type to believe in love at first sight, in fact he'd say something like, "that shit is for pansies." But dammit all if this girl hadn't stolen all of his attention. Her hair had fallen out of her simple bun and it was in disarray framing her face, her face was flushed with the exertion of running, and her short tight yellow halter top dress swayed in time with her hips, she was beautiful. In a matter of seconds Mugen found himself trailing after her.

'What in the hell am I doing? I don't even know this damn broad, but still, her ass does look pretty good.' And that was that, he followed her.

Since Mugen was never very patient he got fed up. He really wanted to talk to her!

"Hey you!"

Without stopping she merely turned her head.

"Huh?" she had a look on her face that meant she wasn't sure if he was talking to her or not.

"Hey babe, do ya really expect me to chase after ya all day." He was now in seduction mode. "Where you goin' in a hurry baby, if ya want I can give ya a ride on my bike?" he jutted his thumb to said motorcycle. She had finally slowed to a stop. Her head tilted to the side and she looked at the bike.

'Wow is that really his? Well it is really nice and I am in a hurry and...Aaahhhh! What am I thinking? I have a boyfriend. If I show up riding that thing to Shinsuke's job, he'll be so mad at me. But man this guy is really cute. Still I can't accept a ride from him.' Fuu looked torn but decided to get rid of this new guy.

"Humph, that's none of your business, I'm in a hurry. I don't have time for perverts looking for cute girls like me."

Mugen's mouth twisted into that of a scowl, 'why that little, oh no she doesn't!

"Oi! You're in a hurry and I've got a perfectly good bike right there, so get on unless ya wanna be late!"

Fuu looked at her cell phone, oh man, she was already late! Realizing that the clock was ticking she made a decision that she knew she might regret later, and yet she couldn't understand why she really wanted to get help from this guy, even if he did seem like a perv. There was something about him she just couldn't put her finger on.

'What the heck is wrong with me I like Shinsuke, I've wanted to be his girlfriend forever and now that I am, I'm looking at this other guy, this other really ruggedly handsome guy…Ahhh! There I go again!'

"Uh, earth to girlie, what are ya doin'"?

Fuu shook her head clear, and followed him silently making sure to keep a safe distance from the attractive new stranger, but something kept pulling her closer to him until they were standing side by side next to his bike. 'Wow it really is a nice bike.' She looked up and saw the said stranger eyeing her. "Let's get on." He handed her the helmet.

"Huh, where's yours?"

"You're wearing it, 'sides I don't need one, I've never crashed my bike once in my whole life."

"Well, okay." Putting the helmet on she realized that it was too big for her, in fact it was huge. She looked at him and he nodded taking it back and putting it in this bag that was attached to the back of the motorcycle.

She tried to get on the bike and nearly fell off, so the stranger helped her on, and interestingly enough, his hands were gentle. Then he got on. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Fuu made sure to hold on to him tightly, and both loved the feel of it. Then he started the engine.

"So where to?" he called over the engine.

"To 9th street and could you please hurry, I'm already late!"

"Sure babe!" With a wide grin, that was full of mischief, he took off.

A few minutes later they arrived at the board shop where oddly enough, Shinsuke wasn't out front of yet.

'He must still be working; I guess they are pretty busy today. At least he won't know I was late again, jeez Fuu try to be on time to your date for once.'

Then she realized the bike was turned off and she still had her arms wrapped snuggly around Mugen's waist, and not just that, but he had turned his head to the side to see that her dress had risen up to dangerous heights due to the wind from the ride.

Mugen was in heaven! Not only was he getting a free show from this girl, but she still hadn't let him go yet, oh yea! She wanted him, definitely.

He was grinning at her creamy shapely legs shamelessly, causing Fuu to remove her hands from his waist and pull her dress back down. She looked to the side in embarrassment. A mad blush stained her cheeks.

Mugen pouted at the loss of her warmth and the free show.

Just then Fuu looked at him and giggled when she saw the way his bottom lip jutted out over his top lip. Mugen instantly grinned his signature grin, and Fuu couldn't help but grin again with a soft blush.

Mugen had both legs planted firmly on either side of the bike to keep it steady. He didn't want her to get off just yet. He knew she would need his help to get off, but to do that he'd have to get off first. 'Ah Mugen, you sly dog.'

"So who are ya meeting here, some friends?"

Still holding her dress down, she was about to answer when she saw Shinsuke walk out of the board shop holding his car keys in his hand looking around for Fuu. Fuu couldn't help the look of disappointment on her face as she saw him come out of the shop, here he was, her boyfriend of two weeks and she wasn't all that happy to see him. She wanted to stay with this new guy. 'But why?' She thought to herself.

"Tch, is _that_ who you came to see?" Mugen's voice was oozing jealousy.

Fuu looked at Mugen, she felt like it was Mugen that she was somewhat cheating on, and not Shinsuke, even though they weren't a couple.

Just then Shinsuke saw Fuu, he looked a bit disturbed to see her on some guy's bike, but Shinsuke figured it was just a friend.

Fuu sighed, 'guess its time to say goodbye.'

"Mmhmm." That was all Mugen needed to hear.

Vrrrroooooom, Vrrrroooooommmm, Vrrrrooooooooooommmmmm!

"Whaaa!" All Fuu could do was grab onto Mugen's waist tightly and pray that she didn't fall off from the sheer speed he was driving at.

The last thing she saw of Shinsuke was the look of horror on his face as his girlfriend took off at the speed of light; on a bike with a guy that he knew for sure now, wasn't just her friend. And she could have sworn she heard him cursing like a sailor behind them.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing!" Fuu yelled but couldn't stop the sound of excitement in her voice.

Mugen not stopping or slowing down yelled back, "what's it look like babe, me 'n you are gettin' the hell 'outta here and goin' somewhere to get better acquainted." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

Fuu smiled. She should be horrified, she should be furious, she should feel bad for not telling Mugen to take her back, but oddly enough she actually felt relieved, and couldn't help but hold onto Mugen tighter! This was perfect! It's just what she had always been looking for! All her boring life she waited around for things to happen to her but she wasn't waiting around anymore! She didn't know who this guy was, or know what exactly his intentions were, but she wasn't afraid. She trusted him, she trusted him and she didn't even know his name!

'Damn what is his name?' Little did Fuu know, Mugen was thinking the same thing about her.

'No way is she goin' back to that little wimp, she's _my_ girl now. I ain't ever really had a girl that I could call my own, I mean I've had _lots_ of girls but none I cared ta' keep around. Guess I'll have ta' ditch the other girls that I usually pick-up, but damn, this one just might be worth it!' Just then his concentration was broken by the voice of _his_ 'girl.'

"Hey, I'm Fuu! What's your name stranger?"

Just then Mugen turned his head back to look at her, completely taking his eyes off of the road.

"Names Mugen babe, or should I say Fuu?" He had the biggest and goofiest grin on his face.

Fuu laughed out loud and Mugen couldn't help but laugh back until his new girl screamed, "CAR!"

"Oh shit!"

Needless to say the two didn't crash but they did have to pull off to the side for Fuu and Mugen to get into their very first argument, the topic was on the importance of safe driving.

* * *

Well there it is, please leave some reviews! Later!


	17. Right?

**Right?**

**Samurai Champloo: MugenXFuu**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters.

Warning: This one-shot is a bit darker than the others, and the ending is open to interpretation. I've been holding this one back for quite a while, I might change it up later. Sorry for the late updates, review and let me know how it went. Suggestions?

* * *

"It's going to be a dangerous birth, I'm sorry."

That was it. That was all the damn doctor could give him. And here he was staring at the door that either held his future or his final spiral into pain and misery.

Everything he touched always ended up getting fucked up. He was practically death, she should have known it, he sure as hell did, but she never could see it. And now she's dying.

Holy shit…_she's really fucking dying._

What was he suppost to do? There was nothing and no one he could kill to make it all go away; no place he could stash her until it was all over. So what else was there to do?

All the while the screaming and wailing coming from the other room was dying down; he didn't know if it should be a good or bad thing. Most likely a bad thing.

Maybe it was because she hadn't been eating right, or that she had insisted on working so many double-shifts late into the pregnancy, "…We'll need the money Mugen," she had said; or maybe because she was just young, too young to be having a baby.

No, that couldn't be it. It was him, there was no other way he could explain it.

The screaming started up again, and he released a shaky breath of air he didn't realize he'd been holding. But why were their now two screaming voices? …Neither belonging to Fuu.

Yes, this screaming _had_ to be good… right?


	18. Pride

**Pride **

Samurai Champloo Pairing: Fuu X Mugen

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its wonderfully insane characters, but if I had the money I would buy them. Tee-Hee!

Just to let you guys know I had this one in my head for a while because I wanted to get it just right. Now on with the show!

* * *

Pride. That one word was the best one he could come up with to describe the overwhelming feeling he was experiencing at the moment.

Complete, unconditional Pride.

He reached over to brush the damp hair away from her eyes and caressed the side of her face, and it seemed to placate her somewhat, since she was no longer glaring daggers at him as she was when she was in labor.

His female lay flat on her back on the bloodied sheets, sweaty and utterly spent, struggling to control her breathing. When she had enough strength in her limbs, she reached out and the midwife handed him to her. Her motherly instincts went into effect immediately and she began cooing at the baby boy while Mugen watched.

All time seemed to stop.

When she finally tore her warm and teary eyes away from the little bundle to look at her lover who also functioned as a bodyguard, she noticed that his eyes were looking at the boy, but her Mugen wasn't really_ looking_ at him. Thinking he'd lost it, she began to softly speak to him in an attempt to bring him back to reality.

Now Mugen could faintly recall hearing his girl's voice speaking to him in whispers but his mind was elsewhere, somewhere in the future. He was already imagining how he would teach his son to use a blade, granted his blade would be made out of wood but it would still count as a weapon. The boy would be eager to learn, much to his delight and Fuu's chagrin. He'd teach him how to start a fire, how to fish, how to gut and cook the fish. And he'd teach him how to gamble like a pro and how to swoon the ladies. He'd have to keep him from becoming a mamma's boy, because if he left it to Fuu, he knew that's exactly what his kid would become and there was no way in hell he was having that.

'There would be no mamma's boys in this hut' he thought with an internal nod of the head.

And then he imagined he'd sit back and enjoy watching the youngster chase skirts and then have to fight the many older brothers who'd claim that their 'family's honors were at stake,' and then to top it off he'd laugh his ass off when his son had to hide in the bushes from the pissed off father's of all of his worthy conquests.

Yeah, it was gonna be pretty sweet teaching and watching him grow up to be a man. The key word was Pride; there was no doubt about it.

Breaking away from his thoughts, Mugen's eyes finally focused on his woman who had been staring at him warily.

As if sensing his intentions, Fuu's soft hold on the bundle tightened slightly, 'this would not end well.' And the daggers in her eyes returned.

* * *

Hope you liked it, I'm happy with it! I really feel like its something Mugen would secretly plan! Please leave me a review, it really keeps me motivated to write more! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and send me PM's! Your encouragement and constructive criticism is always welcome! If you guys have any suggestions let me know!

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, ...! )


	19. Flirting with Depression

**Flirting with Depression**

Samurai Champloo Pairing: FuuXMugen (somewhat)

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters. (These disclaimers are such a pain…)

Authors Note: This may have been the most difficult one-shot I have made yet. It's pretty depressing but I really took my time with it. I hope its okay, but either way I'm still proud of it.

* * *

The nights could be unbearable sometimes. She knew tonight would be one of those nights, the ones where she felt like she was suffocating. She frequented the market again to buy her version of a painkiller. Oh. How low she'd sunk. It only happened once in a while, so she allowed herself these passing moments of self-indulgence. 'A necessity' - she'd eventually reasoned with herself. She'd only buy two, enough to help her with the pain but not enough to put her out of her misery. Granted, these days didn't happen very often but they still came with a sweeping despair. And it would be one of these particular days that she'd run into him, of all days it had to be when she was at one of her lowest points, she only hoped that he didn't catch on to her. 'Fat chance.'

Like a good friend she'd invited him to stay with her as long as he wanted, he obviously was in need of some charity. But part of her hoped that he'd dismiss the offer, she wasn't exactly at her best, and she wouldn't be until morning, until the approaching dark night had passed. He'd accepted the offer nonchalantly, cracking some jokes along the way, obviously not realizing her dilemma. All the better for her if he stayed oblivious.

They'd caught up on what the other had been up to for the last four years and reminisced about the good old days, and for a while she was able to forget. But it could only last for so long. When they found themselves too tired to continue, they let sleep take over them. She was able to sleep for a while, a fact which surprised her but didn't make it any easier when she woke up in the dead of night. She could feel the claws of depression sneaking up on her like they always did once in a great while and she willed herself up and looked out of the small window of her hut. He continued sound asleep on his own futon across from her. So unaware. Biting her lip, she refused to glance at him. 'It would only make things worse.'

Failed dreams started assailing her. Haunting her. What could have been but what never was. The loneliness and desperation clawing at her.

Her robe falling over her left shoulder, hanging loosely as she looked out the window into the star lit sky. If anyone could see her now they'd think she looked like one of those racy Ukiyo-e paintings.

She was suffocating and she knew it. She wanted out. Not bothering to fix her robe she stood and exited the hut, only stopping to grab her two painkillers and slip on her gheta, the kimono could go to hell, the robe was enough. Leaving the front door slightly ajar she crossed the road and began the familiar walk through the dense fields till she settled down on the same spot as always, her prior indulgences littering the floor around her, testament that this was not the first bout of despair. She only hoped it would hurry up and pass, but she knew better than that. She would be better at sun-up; that much she knew for certain.

This was going to be a long night. Settling herself into her seat on the cold damp floor of the fields, she sat with one leg bent up while the other rested on its side lazily. The robe still not properly tied about her body. Not lady like at all. If only her mother could see her now.

She must have been outside for quite a while because when she reached for her bottle once more it was empty; uncorking the second one, she put her lips to the top and let the sweet liquid ease into her mouth. It was only a matter of time before the pain would dull.

She could hear him coming before he even opened his mouth, the tell tale sound of his metal gheta crossing the road giving him away. 'Damn'. Barely glancing over her shoulder she looked over at her intruder stoically, the look must have unnerved him because his steps became more cautious and purposeful, until they stopped altogether. Feeling that she may have made him uncomfortable, she returned her empty gaze to looking out into the vast darkness of the night that she felt consuming her. He had not started walking towards her again. 'So cautious.'

Tired of his wariness she lifted her last bottle of sake over her shoulder, _the bottle that she needed_, and shook it invitingly without looking his way for a second time. Again footsteps could be heard, only this time they were much more relaxed, less guarded.

He sat down to her left. His seating position mimicking her own. Without looking his way she tapped the bottle against the arm closest to her, and he reached out for it. Taking a swig he repeated her gesture to her own arm, but she refused. No skin off his hide, all the more for him.

Apparently the silence was grating on his nerves, because he spoke.

"You must be asking for it, goin' outside in the dark. You tryin' ta get yur ass kidnapped?" When she didn't answer him he took another drink, not yet feeling anything close to a buzz.

"What the hell you doin' out here anyway?" No response.

The silence was thick which shouldn't have bothered him considering all the times he'd prayed those four years ago that she'd shut the fuck up, but for her to just not talk at all set him on edge. He decided to try a different approach. "Ya know I was pretty fuckin' surprised when I saw you come outta that shitty little shop. I'd of expected ya to of already found yourself some guy by now to take care a ya, like some damn farmer or butchers son, maybe even some noble. Ain't you a samurai's daughter?"

He heard her reply with something akin to a tired "hmm." Very uncharacteristic of her.

She could sense his confusion and agitation. Before he could open his trap again, and sporting a sorry excuse for a smile and soul-less eyes she spoke, tilting her head his way.

"Let's be honest here, shall we? I'm not who I used to be." He looked at her like she was crazy. Where the hell did that come from?

Looking strait ahead she started speaking again. "Girls like me don't get to have that kind of life. No one really wants to marry some girl without family and without much money. And anyone who does is only going to turn out to be a son of a bitch who will only abuse me; I'll end up working in a brothel to pay off his debts. So let's just leave it at that." If she weren't slightly tipsy she might have laughed wholeheartedly at the expression on his face. Priceless. He never saw it coming. Instead she gave a sad laugh that sounded more like an exhale. Mirthless. She continued.

"Look at me Mugen, and I mean _really look_…at me…" He still didn't get it, if his expression was any indication of his confusion. Pausing to make sure he was looking at her before she looked away again into the darkness before her. "…you had to of noticed by now that I'm not all there, you know, like I'm not right," pointing at her head for emphasis. His eyes, so normally hard and unwavering, suddenly looked tired and defeated.

"Come on Mugen. I'm wrong…all wrong." Sighing she lowered her leg and laid down, flat on her back looking up at the sky, one arm working as a pillow under her head while the other lay draped across her eyes, in case they should give away more than she wanted them to, and she forced herself to choke out "…and I'm tired of pretending that everything is all right."

* * *

Ouch. It hurt to write this one. The next one I'll make with some fluff I promise. Please read and review, your comments really help me.


	20. Part 1: Baths, Hugs, and Naps

**Part 1: Baths, Hugs, and Naps**

Samurai Champloo: FuuXMugen

Disclaimer: No I don't own Samurai Champloo or its character, except any children that I post in these one-shots.

AN: I came up with this after I helped baby sit my twin cousins, it was _not_ a pleasant experience, but fortunately it was great to get my writing juices flowing again!

* * *

After her partner had left to catch their lunch, she set upon cleaning up a bit, her son watching from his high-chair. After that task was taken care of, it was time for a bath and fortunately for her this time of day, _unlike other times_, was fun for the both of them.

She had excellent ways to amuse the boy, a fact which many of the neighbors noticed and enjoyed. Whenever the two would head towards the bath house, the neighbors would look out of their homes to smile and wave at the odd pair.

One elderly woman in particular always had a smile for the duo, and as soon as she would see her adult son she'd make sure to scowl and bonk him fiercely on the head, pointing strait at Fuu and her little bundle stating, "…do you see, well do you? How could you let that dream of a girl escape from you, that could have been your child, and not _his_," the last word coming out of her mouth as more of a hiss. "I want grandchildren, give me my grandchildren!"

All her wounded son could do was watch the mother and child in heartache. He really did hate the girl's husband. He was about to make his move on her when out of nowhere the thug had appeared and stole her away from all of the eligible bachelors in the town. If only the brute had never shown up those few years ago at his family's tea house that she used to work in, then she and the boy really could have been his.

Elsewhere, the said 'dream of a girl,' continued on with her route.

Bouncing her small child on her hip, she began singing to him a random little ditty which quite frankly…didn't make any sense, but luckily for her the two year old didn't seem to mind.

Every once in a while he would howl in his best operatic voice to sing along with his mother. The two were quite a spectacle to be seen!

"One, two, and a one, two, three, four…

Weerrrre off, were off, were off,

Were off to take a walk, a walk, a walk,

A walk because its time, its time, its time,

Its time for us to rhyme, to rhyme, to rhyme,

To rhyme our favorite song, our song, our song,

Our song we like to follow along, along, along,

Along because it's full of love, of love, of love,

Of love for me and you, and you, and you,

And yes I surely do, I do, I do…."

(Dramatic Pause Please) Throwing her one arm - that wasn't full of baby – up into the air to signal the end of the song while the baby threw both his arms up,

"… I DOOOO LOOOOVE YOUUUU!" Both doing their best to out-sing the other.

Oddly enough the baby won, because in an attempt to win against his mother he ended his "Love You" in a semi-screech…which to _him,_ was the grand finale. Needless to say it made her break character as she started laughing uncontrollably pulling the toddler closer to her in an affectionate embrace. The small child was just as amused as she was and clapped his hands to express his enjoyment!

"Again, again, again!" He cried while wrapping his little plump arms around his mothers head, nuzzling his wild soft hair into her face.

Giggling she said, "Let's take a bath first, my wild boy."

"Bath, bath!" He responded while reaching his arms towards the steaming water. "Baby like water! Baby swim now!"

After the two of them washed all the soap suds off – an event that didn't end so well because the boy managed to get some soap into his eyes – they headed back towards their hut that they called home.

His sniffling could still be heard as they reached the town shrine, which signaled their halfway point home.

"Mama's poor…poor baby." She murmured as she tried to calm his sniffling and his trembling shoulders, holding him closely and rubbing his back to soothe him, while she kissed his chubby little cheek.

Even as they reached their doorstep, he still had his face buried in her chest expressing his grief over his still stinging eyes.

Upon entering the house he lifted his head to look at his mother with his large sorrowful eyes. They were still a bit red and puffy, and she mentally chastised herself for not keeping a better watch over him while they took their bath.

Trying to brighten his spirits, she pressed their foreheads together and pouted at him in an exaggerated way, which brought a much needed smile to his face while he rubbed his sore eyes a bit more.

"…am, am okay." He said a bit tiredly, while resting his head back on his mother's chest.

"Such a brave boy." She stated rubbing his head while she lowered him towards his small futon and handed him his rather life-like wooden sword, which his father had taken much pleasure in crafting for him.

Deciding to brighten the mood further she began to sing to him once again while kneeling next to him while he played with his sword.

"Who's all clean? Were all clean! Me and you 'cause that's what we do! Yeah, yeah, yeah! That's what we do!" The boy was all smiles now as he swung his sword around to the rhythm of the song and laughed freely.

"Ooooohhh! Me and my baby just took a bath, bath, bath, and now were all ready to take a nap, nap, nap…"

"Noooo!" In a split second the smiles and cries of happiness disappeared in place of something far less pleasant.

He wailed throwing his sword towards the door and letting himself fall on his back onto his futon, kicking his feet in the air and covering his face with his hands, swinging his head left to right.

The world was so unfair to him! "Nooo nnaaaaap! Mama, nooo nnaaaap!" The crying and high-pitched screaming only getting louder.

She did a mental face palm at her forgetfulness. The boy was _not_ a fan of the dreaded "nap time."

Where was Mugen when she needed him?

_To be continued next time..._

* * *

Read and Review please! Part 2 is in the next chapter: More Hugs and Naps


	21. More Hugs and Naps

**More Hugs and Naps**

Samurai Champloo: FuuXMugen

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters.

* * *

Previously:

_The world was so unfair to him! "Nooo nnaaaaap! Mama, nooo nnaaaap!" The crying and high-pitched screaming only getting louder. _

_She did a mental face palm at her forgetfulness. The boy was not a fan of the dreaded "nap time."_

_Where was Mugen when she needed him?_

Somewhere near the river's edge a startled ruffian sporting blue tattoos looked up from his perched spot, "huh…" looking around suspiciously for a while until he felt the coast was clear, "…that's frickin' weird," and he continued with his work. He could have sworn he heard someone talking about him. Shrugging his shoulders he focused on catching lunch.

He became distracted when he remembered what happened a few hours before.

His wife had just kissed him goodbye, err…well technically they weren't married but they were practically husband and wife, he did tell everyone she was his woman and to him that was close enough, besides she never complained, and she even told him she was happier than any married woman she knew.

He was off to catch them some fish for lunch but made sure to say his goodbye's that morning to them even if it was only for a few hours. It took the boy a bit longer to say goodbye to him, seeing as he refused to unwrap his arms from his father's neck for a good ten minutes. Eventually he let go when he promised to teach him how to fish when he was older, which to the boy's innocent mind meant "tomorrow."

His parents weren't going to try and correct him, 'small victories,' they would take them.

He found himself smirking at the memory; the boy was a 'chip-off the old block.' His kid couldn't wait to learn how to fish, and he remembered the look on his boy's face when he gave him his newly crafted toy wooden sword. Not too shabby for a fake sword.

"…wonder what they're up to right now?" he thought aloud, "…huh, probably givin' his mom hell."

Elsewhere, the peace in their hut was shattered, with the boy's earsplitting screams.

Gathering him up in her arms she stated, "Come on sweetheart, just for a little while."

"Noooo! He started to pound on his mothers shoulders, "Won't, won't! Won't mama, won't!"

"It will pass before you know it." She said sweetly.

"No nap! Noooo!" Pausing his tantrum long enough to look at his ever-patient mother, he noticed that her usually smiling face had a rather hard look to it; this was a loosing battle for him.

Realizing that his mother was not going to relent this time, he decided to pull out his not-so secret: _Ace in the Hole_. A concept he had learned from his father. Desperate times did call for desperate measures after all!

"Tell on you!" He nodded his head. "Tell, tell, teeeell!"

The boy had his parents wrapped around his chubby little finger, that much he knew, and whenever one parent did something that displeased him, he would tell the other parent of his woes. An effective weapon according to his genius baby mind.

Truth is if any other child pulled half the things that her child pulled, that child would find his or herself with a smart bottom, but Fuu just couldn't bring herself to inflict any type of harm on her son, she pretty much left the 'spanking duty' to Mugen, but even Mugen found it difficult to do, something she was glad for.

Returning her focus to her son in her arms, she tried to keep herself from laughing aloud at the calmer but still disgruntled look on his face, lest that cause the boy to become further angered. '…such a temper he has.' She decided to change the subject and tell him a story.

At least that was the plan until she had caught a whiff of a rather familiar and unforgettable smell.

She looked down at her son who seemed to be _thinking_ _really hard,_ and she wrinkled her nose in discomfort. You'd think she would be used to the smell by now.

"Oh my goodness! Someone needs to be changed, such a smelly little boy! And we just had a bath too." She stated with wide eyes and teasing to her tone.

"Tee-hahaha!" He laughed catching on to his mother's playful jest.

"Baby fine, baby clean!"

"No-no-no. My baby is not fine, he needs to be changed." '…again,' she mentally thought with a sigh.

"Whatever am I gonna do?" She exclaimed as she held him in the air and rasberried his little belly, causing him to cry out in a delighted squeal. He certainly did love his mother!

Sitting him back down she got out a fresh cloth to wrap him up in. As soon as he was returned to the futon, he laid voluntarily on his back with his feet in the air; his way of assisting his poor tired mother while she made sure to change the soiled cloth that he used as a diaper.

While in the process of changing her son, Fuu remembered the one time Mugen had got stuck with diaper duty, she found herself giggling aloud. Needless to say she was never able to trick him _again _into changing a diaper.

'Where is he anyway? It's getting late.'

After changing the diaper she asked her son, "All better, my wild boy?"

Sitting up he answered, "Yes! Baby… baby good. Baby no nap!"

'Damn, he hasn't forgotten.' Ruffling his hair she turned around to dispose of the dirty diaper and in that instant the unusually fast two-year-old was up and out of his bedroom door. It took his unfortunate mother a moment to realize that the pitter patter of small feet was in-fact her son running out of his room, with nothing but his fresh diaper on.

At least he _was_ wearing a new diaper that is until he somehow managed to pull it off his little bottom during his sprint for the front yard, all the while yelling, "No nap! Hate nap! Hate-hate-hate!"

He wasn't going to be taken down without a fight; he had a reputation to protect after all!

Snapping herself out of her initial shock, she raced after him with an apron in her hand to wrap around him, but the boy was even faster than she thought. All that exercise he did with Mugen during their sword-play-time was really paying off for his small legs.

That's when she heard it in the distance, the scrape of metal against rock getting closer and closer. "Oh thank goodness!" She expressed aloud. Her son must have heard it too because he made a beeline for his father.

Now Mugen was definitely the type of guy with excellent eyesight and he trusted what his eyes showed him. So when he happened to see in the distance a small child, as naked as the day he was born, running straight towards him, he wasn't all that surprised to see a woman closely following.

Dropping his load of fresh fish from his shoulder to the ground, he took a few quick steps and picked-up his sprinting naked kid, whom quickly wrapped his arms and legs around his father, and was followed by a very tired looking Fuu.

When she reached the two she placed the apron over her son's exposed back, resting her head on Mugen's shoulder, but not before reaching up and giving him quick and grateful pecks to his lips, which Mugen made sure to return with a bit more force than necessary. He kissed her forehead then much softer, and chuckled at her when she laid her head on his shoulder, resting as much of her weight on his side as possible.

He could hear the both of them panting lightly now trying to catch their breaths and he couldn't help but to think, 'Yep, _definitely_ a chip-off the old block.'

* * *

I wanted to make their son as realistic as possible, and let's be honest here people, kids have tantrums _all _the time and their two-year-old is no exception. They don't call 'em the terrible two's for nothing! Plus, I couldn't imagine their child not having somewhat of a temper, at least not for this story. What a little Hell raiser! Please read and review!


	22. Lost

It took a long time to crank this sucker out. I've been pretty busy with school and work. I was going to split the one-shot up, but I couldn't figure out where to break it apart, so I kept it whole. Hopefully it's okay. Read and Review please.

* * *

**Lost**

Samurai Champloo: FuuXOC FuuXMugen (to some extent)

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters, but I do own the OC character: Tetsuo.

She was well aware of the special attention that he showed her. How he always made sure to sit so near her tables at the tea shop and how he only managed to crave food when it was time for her shift, and how he never failed to let his eyes linger on her form appreciatively. He would often try to hold her attention longer than necessary but he never over did it, and he always made sure to leave her quite a tip. Twice he had walked her home, and twice he could have risked getting a slap by inviting himself into her meager hut, but he never did; a gentlemanly behavior that didn't go unnoticed by her.

And even better, he knew that she had no family to speak of, unless you counted her two bodyguards, and he knew that she wasn't the richest gal around, but none of that seemed to bother him. In fact she had it on good authority that he himself had no family to call his own and he didn't have any debts to pay off either. He was hardworking and sincere in all of his kindness towards her. He wasn't bad on the eyes either, if fact he's what the other waitresses called striking, not beautiful, but definitely striking, if you could call a man that.

But to top it off, he'd heard the crude rumors that some of the unkind towns folk had said about her - that she was sleeping around with the two men she lived with, that she used to work in a brothel, that she had a baby whom she later abandoned, and the disgusting list went on – but he knew better than to believe the crap that other people dished out, he knew that that just wasn't his waitress.

Despite these attributes he wasn't what Jin would have dubbed 'husband material,' because the town didn't know much about his past. 'He's far too mysterious, Fuu. Be cautious, it's best to leave things alone.' But when was the last time she'd been looking for a husband, and since when did she or Jin have any right to judge him because of his mysterious past? Their pasts were just as mysterious as his was.

It was time to live a little, to enjoy the affections of someone who really appreciated her and found her to be beautiful. Because that's exactly what he thought she was, too beautiful to look at. For too long she'd put all of her hopes on Mugen, but she was beginning to realize that that was all just a dream. Whether Mugen knew about her feelings and didn't care, or whether he was simply clueless, didn't matter anymore. She was going to be happy. She wanted to be happy, she deserved it.

Now having made up her decision she waited for her shift to come around knowing her striking admirer would come in to see her, and sure enough there he was sitting at one of her tables, looking at her expectantly, but instead of taking his order she sat down with him. A move which shocked the other waitresses, but greatly pleased him, that is if his smile was any indication.

"So you finally decided to view me as something more than a customer, huh?" His tone playful.

Looking at him as he was, she mused to herself, 'I really could love this guy.'

Three weeks had passed since the two of them became what you could call a "couple." Now don't get it twisted, she wasn't about to sleep with him right off the back and fortunately he wasn't pushing, but she was aware that their relationship would most likely turn from dating to something more. But for now, both were pleased with the relationship.

He was her first kiss, and she didn't regret it for a moment. She had always felt that when she finally kissed someone it would be Mugen, at least that was her hope but that wasn't the case, and it didn't bother her one bit. The kiss was perfect, and she would leave it at that.

The first few days between the two of them Mugen and Jin knew nothing about, or so she thought. Apparently, Jin was well informed by the town's folk. In fact, instead of approaching her on the subject, he went strait to the source, strait to her Tetsuo. And even more shocking, Jin approved…he actually approved. The two of them had a long talk over a bottle of sake, and when Jin returned back to their hut he said two simple words under his breathe so that Mugen, the louse, wouldn't hear, "I approve."

She could have jumped up and kissed him, he had no idea how much she wanted his approval at this point, but she merely gave a slight nod of her head and continued eating her dinner, albeit giddily, something which Mugen snorted at, and also something she chose to ignore.

A blatant disregard which Mugen noticed, but did not act upon.

It wasn't until she was well into her second week with Tetsuo that Mugen began to suspect something. She didn't know why she didn't just tell him what was going on, but since when was Mugen particularly honest with her. Just yesterday she saw him slinking back into town from the next village over, because apparently the town they lived in didn't have a good enough supply of loose women.

He lazily looked her over from his languid position on his futon, "Where you goin' all dressed up, last I checked the waitresses at your tea shop didn't get all gussied up just to take orders and serve tea," but she paid him no mind and replied with a simple, "…out."

The straight forward answer wasn't lost on him though, but never-the-less he dropped the subject.

Again two days later, she had another date. She was going to watch the fireworks clear across town with Tetsuo, and she planned on staying overnight at her friend Taka's house so she wouldn't have to make the long walk back at night. Surely, Tetsuo would walk her back, but she had no plans of making him do that, it would be inconsiderate.

Jin knew about her plans, though, he had long since become a confidant, he knew when she had a date and around when she would return. It was sweet to think that even though she had no father to speak of, she did have a friend who was more than willing to play the role. She owed him a lot.

Tonight, however, was going to be different. Not only because she wouldn't return until the following morning, but because she had told Tetsuo to pick her up at her doorstep, not around the corner, but on her front porch. So naturally when the time came for Tetsuo to arrive she was nervous, though not nearly as nervous as she thought she would be. Maybe because she felt so happy to be with Tetsuo that she didn't fear him meeting Mugen.

Why should she anyways? Mugen had no claim on her whatsoever. Feeling better at this thought, she put the finishing touches on her hair; a simple flower on the right side of her effortless hair-bun completed her form.

Looking at herself in her mirror she couldn't help but feel pretty. She was wearing a new kimono, it was tea green with pretty white designs on it and the flower in her hair really complimented it. She had actually made the kimono from scratch so she was very proud of it, and she wanted to wear it for Tetsuo. Mugen and Jin were in the kitchen of their tiny hut and if Mugen didn't know what was going on yet, he was about to. She was startled from her trance when she heard a knock on the door.

Mugen looked towards the door but of course was too lazy to get up and answer, "We expectin' company today?"

Jin, however, did not move his eyes from his cup of tea he was sipping, and only until the knock was heard for a second time, did he avert his eyes from the tea cup to stand and open the door. He opened it only slightly, so slightly that Mugen had to crane his neck to see who it was, and even then he was pretty surprised to see one of the guys that worked near the boats at their front door.

'What the fuck?' The ruffian thought to himself.

Tetsuo and Jin exchanged a few words and Jin went to retrieve Fuu from the bedroom. When he emerged from the room a very beautiful girl was following closely behind him, and at the same moment both Mugen's and Tetsuo's façade's changed, Tetsuo had a playful smirk on his face, but Mugen had a sneer on his, he definitely understood what was going on now, and Fuu nearly walked right back into the bedroom when she saw the scorn written clearly on Mugen's face.

Fortunately, the good-natured smirk on Tetsuo's face gave her courage, and she forgot all about Mugen – something she had been doing quite often recently - and she giggled in glee at the prospect of the fun she and her date would have at the fireworks show.

Jin, sensing the tension emanating from Mugen, quickly gave his well-wishes and his goodbye's and his, "Dishonor her and I will be forced to thrash you's," and they were off, and she forgot all about Mugen for the umpteenth time since she had started her relationship with Tetsuo.

When the door closed, Jin calmly readjusted his glasses and sat back down to his still warm tea, but Mugen's eyes and sneer stayed focused on the closed door until he willed his focus on the door to Jin.

Mugen's breathing eventually evened out and the anger on his face vanished, and to any other it would seem as if he was just fine, but Jin knew better.

So when the sound of a wooden chair scraping against the floor was heard, and its occupant was up and walking indifferently towards the door, Jin also knew better, "Don't."

But he kept walking. That's when the Ronin stood to block the front door, "Just let her go."

At first the snarl returned to Mugen's face, and he fisted and unfisted his hands which were hanging tensely by his side, until a new pretense took over his form, and he clasped his hands behind his head and loosened his body language up.

"Tch, ain't none of my business if she wants to get her ass raped, fine by me."

With a lazy grin he reached around Jin to open the door, but still, Jin knew better. "You have to let her go."

Once again the hateful grimace returned to his face. It was no use trying to lie, just as Jin knew Fuu, he also knew Mugen.

"You had your chances, its over." Stepping away from the door he continued, "She's happy, let her be happy" and for a split second the snarl was eclipsed by a look of distress, a look which could have made Jin feel pity for the ruffian.

Just as soon as the distress came it was gone, and the furious vagrant stormed out of the hut, slamming the door behind him.

Musing into his tea, Jin pondered at the turn of events. Would he return? Probably. But should he? He wasn't so sure anymore. He just hoped that the vagabond wouldn't do something horrible which could never be undone.

The Ronin finished off his tea but the drink left a bad after taste in his mouth. "Damn."

He stood and exited the hut, so much in a hurry that he didn't even check to see if the door closed behind him.

He didn't waste time.

As soon as his gheta touched the road he started into a brisk walk, that walk eventually turned into a jog, and the jog turned into a run, and when he heard the sound of screaming and crying, very familiar crying, he reacted into an all out sprint.

So it was no wonder when he reached the scene at the end of town, a bloody body was laid strewn next to a pretty spot under a sakura tree.

And it was no shock that the culprit, whose eyes were cast downward at his own dirty feet, was holding a bloody sword with a gaze unseeing and yet seeing everything. And it was very expected that the devastated young female, who's flower in her hair had long since gone missing, never ceased pounding her tiny fists on the now lost vagrant's chest, even when Jin reached over to pry her away from the lifeless scene.

* * *

Dedicated to my loyal readers and reviewers: Amaya-Ai, Midnight Blue08, NeptunesBlue, Lady Taurus, Lady NeverAfterNon, SweetlySpicey, Sleeps in Rain, Furousha, and Mars Moving Mustard. You guys are amazing!

Until next time! -Luv4Uncas


	23. Not Going

**Not Going**

Set in AU.

Samurai Champloo: FuuXMugen, because my love for them never ends.

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters, yadda, yadda….

* * *

"We're going."

Now, who the hell did she think she was ordering him around like that? At times like this he often reminisced about the days when he never had to put up with anyone's bitching. In those days he never felt the need to tell anyone what he was doing, where he was going, and what time he'd be back.

Ah, those were the good old days.

It was hard forgetting his bachelor years. But now he had to deal with a miniature tyrant that expected a full on report on his days spent outside the house, hell, even his time spent inside the house when she was away! What kinda shit is that?

"I ain't goin' girly, already told ya so. Now quite yur bitching."

Yeah, it felt pretty good to lay down the law like that. Some days he relented and let her have her way but not today, _never_ today. He wasn't gonna put up with the headache that would follow if he went.

"I already told them we were coming; Daddy really wants to meet you. If you would have just gone with me to visit _before_ Thanksgiving we wouldn't have to go today, and we could have just stayed in town and spent the holiday at Jin's but nnoooo…you just had to pitch a fit saying that you didn't want to go two weeks ago because the boxing match was on."

Ignoring her little rant he began digging into the homemade pumpkin pie not bothering to cut himself a slice, he just grabbed a fork and the whole pie and started gorging himself on the best damn pie he'd ever tasted.

At least she was good for something.

He could hear her tell-tale shrieks in the background about how that pie was for everyone. He then proceeded to kick off his shoes and sit on the couch, and he reached over to turn on the television. Yeah, he was being childish, he knew that for sure. But he still wasn't budging, his eyes stayed glued to the television screen.

After the shrieking gradually dissipated he expected the water works, that was usually her last ditch effort to get her way. So he was a bit surprised when he saw her stroll up out of the side of his eye to sit next to him and crawl into his warm. He wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer.

Such a needy little thing.

He noticed that her shoes were also off. Popping another big piece of pie into his mouth, he stabbed another smaller piece and offered it to her; she opened her mouth like a good girl and accepted the pie rather easily. He wouldn't admit it but it made him feel pretty damn pleased. He kissed her forehead. They sat like that until most of the pie was gone, him feeding the both of them, and spoiling her with his affection.

~o~o~o~

She wouldn't tell him but she loved these moments. The extra attention made her feel really pretty and very, very happy. There was a reason why she surrendered this battle like she had two weeks ago.

Mugen wasn't good around too many people.

He didn't know how to carry what most people would call a "civil conversation," and though she didn't judge him too harshly about it, she knew that others did, and they _both_ knew that her parents or particularly, her Daddy would. But that's because they didn't know him like she did. To them he'd just be some street punk that had wormed himself into their daughter's life and home.

If the two of them did go to her parent's home for the holiday she knew that _Mugen_ knew: her parents would not accept him. They'd treat him like a bug that needed squashing, and it would only put a strain on her and Mugen's relationship. Not that Mugen would admit to it.

He was good to her and that's all that mattered.

She dug herself deeper into his warmth and somehow found herself cradled in his arms as they continued watching the random television show, the forgotten pie having been tossed to the side for now. She turned her head up to him waiting for her kiss, something he never failed to deliver, and when they parted lips she said, "…were not going," and he leaned down to give her a second kiss which she received like a good girl.

Such a needy little thing, she thought.

* * *

Happy Holidays My Dears!


	24. Questions, Questions

**Questions, Questions.**

Samurai Champloo: FuuXMugen

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo, or any of its characters. Dammit.

Happy New Year!

* * *

**She was always nagging at him, and when she wasn't nagging, she was constantly asking him so many questions… **

What time would they eat?

When's he gonna get a job?

"Didn't I say don't kill each other?"

"Did…did you eat my dango?"

"Is that my money in your pocket?"

**But she never really asked him the right questions…**

Like, How did he escape from the Ryukyu Islands?

And, Who was it that gave him that scar on his eyebrow?

"Is he even still alive?"

**And she always wondered about the more important questions…**

Like, How old was he when he first got his tattoos burned onto his wrists?

And, What about the ones on his ankles?

"Did it hurt too much?"

**And she never asked him the questions that _really_ mattered the most; the ones that made her heart ache...**

"Mugen, was anyone there to put soothing herbs on them?"

"Did you let anyone near you who might have tried?"

"Did you have any friends growing up besides that monster Mukuro and his sister?"

"Did you ever know your mother, or maybe even your father…anyone?"

**Perhaps she could ask him more upbeat questions…**

Like, What's his favorite curse word?

Ooh, and "What's your favorite food?"

Or even better, "What was your happiest memory?"

_(She would leave out his saddest)_

"How did it feel to catch your first fish?"

"Was that your happiest, Mugen?"

**So many questions and she never had it in her to ask him any of them, and now she can't. **

She's back in the same town that she first met him in, and he's no where to be found. She's traveled a long way in hopes of catching a glimpse of wild hair and feral eyes. It's been 8 months since she's last seen him, seen either of them. And it's been 8 months that memories of a burning ship and a ruined church have haunted her. And she never asked him a single important question.

Not one.

Maybe because she already knew the answers…

Yeah, that's it. She already knew.


	25. Dear Diary

**Dear Diary**

Samurai Champloo

Pairing: FuuXMugen

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo...Is this thing actually necessary? I think not.

* * *

Dear Diary,

It's been seven months since I met up with Mugen again. We've pretty much just been traveling together. And before I knew it we had become _closer_. I know, I know. I'm being vague. But that's because I still don't know what to call us yet. I'll make sure to update you when I know. But for now that's all I've got. Until next time! Fuu.

By the way, the castella cake was delicious!

* * *

Dear Diary,

We traveled to Nagasaki again, even though I told Mugen that I wanted to go somewhere we hadn't traveled to before, needless to say he ignored me, claiming that they had better sake in Nagasaki. OH, that rhymed! Anyways, its actually good that we came to Nagasaki because today Mugen actually called me _his_ girl to a couple of dirty perv's who were, and I quote, "…lookin' for a good time." Now, you can imagine my shock when Mugen said it out loud, because we had never even mentioned the status of our relationship to anyone before, but today that all changed. I'm really excited; I hope that he's as happy about it as I am! See you soon! –Fuu

Ooh, and before I forget, Mugen was right. The sake wasn't half bad!

* * *

Dear Diary,

I guess now that our boyfriend-girlfriend status is all out in the open, Mugen feels like it's his damn duty or something to announce it to anyone, oh wait-wait, I mean to anyone who's **male**. And he makes damn sure that they hear him loud and clear too, whether it's through his vulgar language, his wandering hands on my bottom, or his fists flying towards the faces of smitten men. It's cute, in an annoyingly possessive way. Just this morning he threatened the fisherman's son in the market for handing me my fish, he said that the guy only wanted, "A piece of ass." And I was like, uh-HELLO! Earth to Mugen! He's the one selling me the damn fish; it's his job to give me the fish that I bought, dammit! Wheeooo! (sweatdrops) Glad I got that off my chest. Either way it didn't matter, because Mugen says that from now on the only fish were eating is the one that he catches. Tch! As if I don't know what he's up to! He just doesn't want me anywhere near the fisherman's son. Well whatever, he's not the boss of me. I can do whatever I want! – Fuu

And the fish was good, dammit!

* * *

Dear Diary,

Mugen was right! The fisherman's son really did want a piece of ass! And apparently he thought that mine was on the menu! Sheesh, how do I meet creeps like this? He tried going for a feelskie when I bent over to pick up a piece of fruit that I'd dropped. Now he's sporting a good one, thanks to the ass kicking Mugen gave him. I made sure to give him a piece of my mind before Mugen and me headed to our abandoned hut. But that's not why I'm writing to you now. That night Mugen and Me, well, we…you know. Uh-we, oh…we _did_ it. Now don't be so surprised! It's not _that_ shocking. You didn't really think that we had already gone all the way, right? Well, no. Not this Missy. I was waiting for the right time, and I'd like to say that Mugen was super patient these past months, but in all honesty he was a horny devil. Always looking for the chance to grab at me. Not that I minded, really. It's just that I wasn't ready to get to "home-base," as he called it. But that all changed when we got home. And can you believe it? I grabbed at him first! Not that he minded, he was all for it. Anyways, I guess you can say I'm a woman now. And NO! I'm not giving you any details about that night! Little perv!

The sex was _good_. – Fuu


	26. Ugly Duckling

**"Ugly Duckling"**

Samurai Champloo

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Samurai Champloo, but I wish I did.

AN: This particular update contains rated M material, so if you would rather not venture any further, please by all means press the back button. I simply wanted to try something different this time around.

*Thank you and sorry that I took so long to update, I have been overly busy with life.

* * *

"Flat chested, eh? Flat as a wooden plank? No ass, no tits?! What a load of crap! I have plenty to offer. My clothes really are too baggy, big jerk."

She continued to sulk long after that "_ass_," had gone to sleep. Their silent companion chose to stay out of yet another one of their heated conversations - that is if you could actually label their banter a 'conversation.' Conversations, or better said "decent conversations," usually implied a civilized exchange between two well mannered human beings.

But not in this case.

She couldn't figure out who she was madder at: the one she just had another fit with, or the one who chose to stay neutral during it all. She supposed it was that ass' fault initially for insulting her, but shortly after it was the quiet one's fault for not standing up for her. Not that she needed anyone to come to her defense with Mugen; she could handle her own arguments. But there was just _something_, something that always struck her deep when he insinuated that she wasn't a real woman. Like she wasn't enough. That she was more or less: an ugly little girl.

It reminded her of the brutal name calling and loneliness she endured as a child, but she pushed that memory back - along with the bitterness that followed that particular recollection.

Her eyes shifted from her futon over to Jin, ever elegant in everything he did, even in the way he slept. She scowled, wanting to do something in some way to make him less… dare she say it…pretty. She felt her eyes lazily roam Mugen's way, it was quite late after all. Though to some, he was a deranged and scruffy mutt, to her - he was striking. Not in the same way that Jin was, but there was just something about him that made her want to curl up on his chest and fall asleep. She was sleepy after all, but certainly not that brave.

Feeling sleep begin to claim her, she made a promise to herself that she would make Mugen regret his words. She wasn't sure how exactly, but she would think of something. It would come to her in the morning.

And so it was.

It just so happened over a silent filled breakfast – she was still angry after all – that she realized just what she had to do. It was a daring and dangerous plan…but, she would do it.

She could be brave after all.

She could feel two pairs of eyes on her as she smiled into her tea, but paid them no heed, choosing to instead indulge in the sweet feeling of success.

She had made a lot of friends in town, and believe it or not, one of them happened to be one of the shadier town's folk. They had become fast friends after Rika had been ruffed up by a customer. She'd found her bruised and battered body near an alley on her way home, and Fuu being the little darling with a heart of gold that she was, cleaned her up.

Hearing of her plan, Rika was shocked and proud of her little friend. And she of course gave the brave girl the tips necessary to help her along the way.

Now, equipped with the knowledge of the flesh necessary to put her plan into action, courtesy of Rika of course, Fuu prepared herself to take the first steps into teaching Mugen a lesson. But that would require a distraction.

Jin needed to get the hell out.

…at least for a little while.

She'd come back from work with aching feet and a hoarse voice, but that didn't matter now, because Jin was the only one home, silently – as usual – cleaning his classes.

Perfect.

He remained focused on his task, only looking up slightly to nod his head in her direction by means of greeting. Then she let him have it.

"So, I hear that there's this festival going on tomorrow night the next town over."

A silent, "hmm" was his only reply.

Figures.

"Yeah. And they say there's supposed to be a lot of foreign foods coming in. You know, like sweets and stuff."

Out of the corner of her eye she could feel his gaze directly on her, and if she didn't know any better, she'd say that his eyes held a hopeful glow to them. You see, it was quite well known by herself and their scruffy companion, that Jin had recently developed a sweet tooth for foreign cakes, or more specifically: castellan cake. He dreamt of it, worshipped it perhaps. If there was anything that he loved more than his precious sword and glasses, it was his castellan cake. The one pleasure he would spend his hard earned cash on, after all, preparing eel was tricky business.

Clearing his throat he spoke, "Do you believe they will carry cakes?"

It was too easy.

"Of course! Castellan is sure to be on the menu. You should go." She nodded her head vigorously, then controlled herself. It would not due to be overzealous. 'Pace yourself, Fuu' she chanted, 'stick to the plan.'

As if there was any option to him he stated, "Perhaps I should partake in this festival, after all there is a fine dojo near the area deep rooted in bushido. I have been meaning to travel there myself quite for some time."

Now he was the overzealous one.

And so it was that the following morning, he informed his boss that he would be absent from his post for the next two days.

Awesome.

She knew that Mugen didn't care about castellan cakes, so she wasn't worried about him trying to go to this festival too.

At the shack that they called home, now empty of their silent companion, the two of them were left to their own devices.

She'd gone to work quite late that night, claiming that they needed her to work the late shift because one of the girl's was quite sick. It was part of the plan, after-all. So when she did get home, it was to silence. She knew by now he would be home.

The kimono she wore wasn't hers, it was borrowed courtesy of her friend, Rika. Remember her?

It was blood red. Fitting, right?

It matched the crimson of her lips and the black dragon on the back of it only enhanced it more. Her eyes were painted to perfection, simple yet seducing in their appeal. They were outlined in dark coal and her hair was adorned with red sticks as well.

And this time the kimono was not baggy at all.

Mugen often pretended to be asleep when she got home, however late it was, so that he wouldn't have to answer her onslaught of questions she hailed him with concerning his whereabouts for the day, and whether or not he'd found work yet. And she knew that this night it would be no different.

Good.

She steeled herself in front of the bedroom door that she shared with her two companions, for what was about to transpire. 'He's got it coming.' She told herself.

Then she slid open the door.

Sure enough he was pretending to sleep. She pretended to tiptoe around his sleeping form to light two small candles near her translucent shoji screen, which she had always _previously_ hid behind to change. After lighting them she stood sideways, more or less close enough to Mugen, so that if he reached out he couldn't touch her. But she made sure that he could definitely see her. She made sure to not look his way, or she might loose her resolve.

Content that he could see her face and hair all dolled up in the glow of the candles, she began to move her body in the ways that Rika had instructed her. She bend her body like this, and like that, making sure to hold each pose just long enough until she heard a slight hitch in a voice, which did not belong to her. Now feeling the confidence that she needed, she slowly risked an obvious glance her observer's way, and was greeted with closed eyes. And she swore that his form seemed to be a bit closer than it was before. Shrugging her shoulders, she then continued.

And then she remembered something which Rika had told her as she continued to show off her lovely curves. 'Make sure you make soft-sensual sounds while you pretend to stretch and undress, it'll remind him of sex.'

She bend her head slowly backwards, pushing her chest out as she ran her fingers down her neckline as achingly slow as she could, while she undid the sticks from her flowing glossy locks. And just like that, her hair cascaded down her back and she let out a subtle moan at the feel of her tresses coming undone.

The result was instantaneous.

She heard a startled gasp, which of course warranted her attention and she looked his way, only to find a prone Mugen glistening with sweat. If it had been any other time - he might have rolled over in his sleep, but this time he merely pretended to twitch.

Little pervert. 'Enjoying the show are we?' she thought

She risked a little whisper on her part his way - as innocently as possible, "Mugen…are you asleep?"

As if he'd answer. He wasn't going to spoil the show.

Feeling empowered even further, she took a few steps towards him… Wait? A few? She coulda swore it was more than that. Oh, well.

She took a few steps towards him. And moved in a way that screamed, 'Come, eat me.' She felt her already slightly loosened kimono undo even further as she kneeled in front of him, giving him a very nice show of her hooters. She bent over close to his face and repeated her previous question to him.

But nothing. Or so one thought.

His breaths, she noticed, were uneven. And to further tempt him, she turned her head to the side pretending to occupy her sight elsewhere as she crossed her arms before him providing him with a brain debilitating amount of cleavage, then she stood and walked back to her post near the shoji screen.

It took all his willpower to keep himself from dragging her back to him.

Continuing her visual onslaught, she turned her back to him and began the process of undressing before him. The top half of the kimono was slowly opened, and steeling herself even further, she let her bare chest fall out to the chilly air of the room. And she felt herself moan at the feeling.

It was hot in her kimono after all.

But then she tensed when she heard more than one moan. And she noticed that her audience was unbearably close to her. Feeling beautiful and desired, she turned sideways and let the pair of eyes in the room - that did not belong to her - take her in. Looking at herself she'd never felt so stunning. She had what she knew Mugen now silently deemed, 'A great rack.'

All natural, and clean. Completely untouched by man.

In her wonder, she didn't realize that she'd begun to touch herself. Her hands ran over her face, through her hair and across her chest. Caressing and groping softly and roughly, in no particular order. 'What was wrong with her?' She silently thought. A rather loud groan was her answer.

She found herself gasping at her touches and she closed her eyes, and continued to explore herself, the kimono barely holding onto her lower half.

During all her exploring, in the faint reaches of her mind she could hear distant muffles, groans, growls, grunts, and perhaps even...words?

Her touches started to become rather erratic and rough and, and…just what was she doing again? Punishing someone? How could this be punishment? This was heaven.

During all the bliss, she felt a new pleasure arise. And it was focused on the side of her neck, and it was then that she realized: she was not alone in her pleasure any more. A firm pair of lips was latched tightly onto her throat, sucking at her pulse point, while a strong pair of arms were presently locked onto her lovely chest, squeezing, pinching, and caressing, far better than she had done.

"…Mugen." She exhaled sensually.

And when she began to feel his arms pull her backwards onto a futon which did not belong to herself, she didn't protest.

"…Mugen." And again, in the faint recesses of her mind, she could feel the rest of her kimono being removed from her body. She didn't protest. His mouth and hands were suddenly everywhere: touching, licking, biting …sucking – yes even _there_. She didn't know her back could arch so high like that, but he was _everywhere_.

When she finally locked eyes with the beautiful naked form before her, she could see the silent question in his gorgeous eyes, "…Yes." She was rewarded with her first kiss.

And suddenly revenge didn't matter.

When it was over and their bodies were spent, she found her sweaty body being pulled onto his chest, and she promptly fell asleep to the rhythm of his slightly still unsteady heartbeat, and his whisper of, "…Fuu."

And the following night - they repeated their foreplay and pleasure, only this time he laid back and watched her with open eyes and a smirk on his face.

* * *

Like? Review please.


End file.
